iMake A Wish
by EstefyO
Summary: Sam wanted to make her best friend happy and she will but not in the way she thought. Seddie.
1. iListen

**iMake A Wish**

**Sam's POV**

"That's all for tonight!" My brunette best friend said while placing the bunny in the floor.

"Pet a snake!"

"Eat with a hobo!"

"And don't forget to watch the next iCarly!"

"Bye!" Carly and I said while starting to random dance.

"And were out" Freddie said from his tech cart.

"Nice show girls!" Freddie said

"Thanks!" Carly said while I sited down in the bean bag

"GUYS!" I yelled complaining so Freddie and Carly turned their heads to see me.

"What?" Freddie asked while typing in the computer.

"I'm hungry" I said.

"Then go get something" Freddie said still looking at his computer.

"No, YOU go get me something" I said.

"Are you serious?" Freddie said while rising up an eyebrow.

"C'mon Freddork… Ham Palace **(A/C: Yes I took that from iFake Date A Nub :P)** isn't that far away.

"Ugh…ok, give me the money" Freddie said while walking to me.

"HAHAHA REALLY? Do you think MOMMA would give you HER money? Go fast Benson I'm starving and I gotta leave soon"

"Yeah I should have had known that would happen" Freddie said while rolling his eyes and left.

"Sam, can we talk?" Carly said in a very soft voice tone.

"Sure Carls, what's wrong?"

"Have you noticed how…Freddie acts lately?"

"Oh yeah, he is more dorkier than usual" I said

"Sam! I'm being serious!"

"What? I'm being serious too!" I said with a goofy face.

"Ugh I can't talk with you" Carly said and turned around.

"Um what's up with Freddork?" I asked.

"He…he isn't that into me anymore. Did I do something wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think I've hurt Freddie?" she said with a worried expression.

"Eh, I dunno Carls maybe he got tired of your constantly rejection or something"

"Oh… I see" she said.

"Don't worry Carls I bet he's just in a dorky stage or something he'll be back to be hopeless in love with you soon"

"Thanks" Carly said and I gave her a hug.

"Well I gotta go, there is this photography project I gotta do"

"Wait, Sam Puckett? Doing homework?" Carly said and let a giggle go.

"I think 2012 is already here" she said.

" - I said in a sarcastic voice tone- Yeah but its kinda fun and I need it to pass a class so, later" I said while getting out of the studio.

"Bye Sam" Carly said and smiled.

**Hey guys back with a new story. I know ,I know, I should be completing the others but…nah I'm lazy :P This idea has been bothering me for months so I thought it was time to write it. I don't like it that much but eh I don't lose anything doing it so yeah… haha :)**


	2. iMake A Wish

**iMake A Wish**

**Carly's POV (A few after Sam leaves, its still Friday)**

Maybe Sam is right, maybe Freddie needs some time to clear his mind and to realize how much he loves me.

"Here's your ham Saa-, Where is Sam?" Freddie asked while coming to the room with a full of ham plastic bag on his hand.

"She went to do a photography project" I said.

"Aww, man what am I supposed to do with this ham then" Freddie said while placing the bag in a bean bag.

"I'll save it in the fridge" I said smiling.

"Well I think I gotta go back home" he said.

"You don't wanna stay a while?" I asked with a smile.

"Why?" Freddie asked.

"I thought we could just hang out here"

"Oh well we already hung out while doing iCarly"

"Oh yeah" I said trying to hide the disappoint feeling I had.

"Well it's getting late Carls" he said

"Bye, Freddie" I said with the best smile I would put on.

"Bye" Freddie said and left.

**Sam's POV**

I walked for HOURS. Well not exactly but momma was tired.

I didn't find anything "especial" as the teacher said to take a picture of, took some to trees, bushes, flowers, a death bird and that was it…till something caught my attention, it looked like an old well, it seemed interesting so I walked there.

"Make a wish" Someone said from behind me.

"What?" I said and went into ninja mode, ready to punch anyone.

"Well this is a wishing well, you throw a coin, make a wish and wait for it to happen" an old man with a guitar said.

"Well dude that was creepy and you look like a hobo, no offence" I said

I didn't care if I offended him though.

"Well I look like one because I am one" he said

"Oh"

"So…are you gonna make a wish?"

"Uh, sure" I said, there was this guitar case next to me with some cents in it, I grabbed one of his coins and looked into the well.

Next to me there was a tall brunette girl, she kinda reminded me of Carly in some way, then I remembered the conversation I had with Carly about an hour ago, I hate seeing her sad like that.

"I wish that Freddie shows how much he loves the one he's in love with" I said in my mind with closed eyes as I threw the coin.

I hope this works.

So that's all. Remember, it's a seddie one.. not any seddieness in here though :P

Review (:


End file.
